herofandomcom-20200223-history
Riley Daring
Riley Eugene Daring(-Fleem) is one of the main characters on The Replacements. She and her younger brother Todd are the adopted children of Agent K and Dick Daring. She is the older, more responsible, more naive and more trustworthy sibling who enjoys school. She is 12 and 13 in the first season and 14 in the second season. Riley generally uses the Fleemco phone to replace mean or unfair adults. She is a very beautiful girly girl and enjoys playing baseball, playing the violin, horses, ponies, Hornet Hive Scouts, candy, and pretty much any form of sugar. At one point she was part of the Journalism staff at school. She has a crush on Johnny Hitswell and they became a couple in season 2. However, in "Heartbreak in the City", Johnny broke up with her because of her controlling attitude. She has an imaginary unicorn friend named Rainbow Jumper. She gets a B average in school. She prefers playing country fiddle/country rock on the violin. She is a fan of Susie May, who is her violin-playing inspiration, Dustin Dreamlake, whose music she enjoys thoroughly, and D.K. Growling, whose books she loves. Riley loves reading and the library, unlike most kids, and was annoyed when Todd replaced their librarian with a rock-and-roll superstar. Riley had braces when she was younger. Riley also has a personal mission, which is to get Todd to do the right thing and be selfless. Sugar makes Riley hyper. In "The Spy That Wasn't Riley", Riley tries one of her dream careers as a spy instead of a window washer that the Career Day test and the ex-guidance counselor Mr. Leslie told her she was destined to become, and almost blows up Antarctica when she stows away on K's mission to stop Dr. Scorpius; however, in the end Riley saves the day even though K's mission is seemingly too dangerous for her to handle. In "She Works Hard For The Movie" we learn that Riley has an Aunt Debbie and her middle name is Eugene. In "Ratted Out", she started to sing the very first song of the whole series entitled "My Rat Buddy". Voice Actor *Grey Delisle (all seasons) Personality Despite her beauty, Riley generally means well, but she is seen as bossy and naggy on more than one occasion, especially towards her younger brother, Todd. She stands up for what she believes in and uses Fleemco to make good changes for everyone surrounding her; or at least, that's her goal. She usually tells Todd not to call Fleemco for the wrong reasons, but this ends up backfiring on her as she gives Todd the ideas on who to replace and why. She is a B student and more academically gifted than Todd, and is seen as a model student, having been named Student of the Month on at least one occasion and being a summer school tutor. Riley is always afraid that her parents and brother will embarrass her and destory her social life; that being the case, she did not want her parents to throw her a birthday party in "Riley's Birthday", claiming she wanted a peaceful day. However, her family disrespected her wishes, but the party ended up being a success anyway as Dustin Dreamlake was able to perform at her birthday party, despite things looking as though it was going to be a disaster at first, thanks to Dick's lame attempts at "connecting" with the invited guests. It becomes a goal of Riley's in "Hollywouldn't" to be a director; however, she is shown to be too desperate and Celebrity Star, now a snobby, revenge-seeker, refuses to give her the job on several occasions; it is not until Riley informs Todd that Celebrity's only goal is to get revenge on Shelton Klutzberry, her ex-boyfriend, and he begins to get suspicious of this actually being the case that Celebrity gives her the job in hopes of distracting her and making her forget about what Celebrity is actually doing. Clothing In the first season Riley wore only a yellow shirt, blue jeans with a Rainbow Belt around it, with green open toed sandals and wearing a green hairclip on her hair In the season season,while still wears the same outfit, this time the color of her hair clips and sandals are now purple instead of green. Also she wore a new outfit in the series; a blue jacket with dark purple pants and blue shoes. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Comic Relief Category:Chaste Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Obsessed Category:Insecure Category:Neutral Good Category:Outright Category:In Love Category:Stalkers Category:Honorable